


words of trust, promises of forever

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, i actually finished kuromahiweek im so proud of myself, kuromahiweek, kuromahiweek2k18, the last one's a highschool au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: Because somehow, Mahiru and Kuro were everything to each other and so much more.





	1. I'll still miss you

**Author's Note:**

> debated for a while on whether or not i should post what i wrote for kuromahi week bc im actually really fucking pissed off at this fandom rn. not gonna talk about it lol. i think i'll just post my stuff tho bc i worked super hard on it. idk if i'll post on tumblr tbh.
> 
> so all of these are gonna be really short (500-700 words, except the au will hopefully be longer) and i feel kinda bad bc i wish i had the skill to write longer stuff in such a short amount of time BUT i really wanted to do something for kuromahi week anyways bc they mean the absolute world to me and i love them so much. so yeah !! i hope you'll enjoy nevertheless. <3
> 
> day 1: ~~reunion~~ /farewell

“Kuro, I'm going out for a bit,” Mahiru called out as he passed by the living room on his way to the door.

Kuro sat up, turning his head to watch Mahiru as he pulled on his shoes by the door.

“What? Where? Why?”

Mahiru looked up, slightly surprised at Kuro’s questions. “I just need a couple of things from the grocery store for dinner.”

Kuro stood up from the couch where he sat and walked over to where Mahiru was. He leaned against a nearby wall, his expression blank.

“I’ll just go by myself. It’s kind of bright outside too, so that’s probably best. And it’s not far from here, so no need to worry about our distance-”

Mahiru’s words were cut off when Kuro suddenly wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and burying his head in the crook of Mahiru’s neck.

“...I'll still miss you.”

If they weren't as physically close as they currently were, Mahiru wouldn't have caught that sentence. Spoken so quietly into his shoulder, Kuro’s words were shy but honest.

Mahiru slowly moved his arms around Kuro, returning the hug and awkwardly patting his back. He was a little puzzled by this sudden display of affection, but appreciated it nevertheless.

Kuro clung to him and it made Mahiru think about how he rarely saw this side of the vampire. Kuro could be rather protective at times and almost clingy - in a way that was never overbearing, though - but he usually avoided being too obvious about it. Right now though, Kuro was plainly showing this side of himself.

Mahiru attempted to pull away moments later, but to no avail; Kuro still held him close and muttered a barely audible _wait_.

Amused at Kuro’s behaviour, Mahiru laughed lightly. “Kuro, I'll be back in less than fifteen minutes. You have a hard time saying goodbye, don't you?”

“...Don’t say troublesome things like that.”

Kuro’s tone had changed. Sensing that there was something more to Kuro’s actions, Mahiru frowned, but didn't say anything. He waited, hoping that Kuro might provide an explanation.

“Just… come back quickly and safely, okay?”

His eyes widened at that request, not exactly expecting Kuro to say something like that. “Hey Kuro, what's up?”

Kuro sighed wearily, “Mm, nothing, really. It’s a pain to talk about but… I just don't like being away from you for too long.”

Mahiru removed himself from Kuro’s hold and Kuro didn't object the separation this time. He looked up at him with a curious expression.

“Stupid, I know. I just don't like it when you're not here, I guess. Even if it’s only for a little bit. So come back quick, okay? I'm hungry too.”

Mahiru thought he understood what Kuro meant. If he was honest, he felt the same.

Because somehow, Mahiru and Kuro were everything to each other and so much more.

Mahiru smiled lovingly at Kuro which caused him to glance away, a soft blush on his cheeks. He was a bit embarrassed for being this way, but he couldn't help his need to have Mahiru around as much as possible.

“I'll be back soon, Kuro. I promise, okay? I love you.”

Kuro nodded and leaned forward, connecting their lips in a short and sweet kiss. He retracted and reached out to hold Mahiru’s hand briefly, giving a gentle squeeze.

“I love you too.”


	2. heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Darkness surrounded him and it seemed like there was no way out. No escape. He tried to call for Mahiru but there was no response. No Mahiru in sight, no Mahiru to be heard. And that frightened him so, so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope this one is okay <3
> 
> day 2: ~~nostalgia~~ /need

Kuro woke up with a start, sitting up quickly in Mahiru’s bed, his breathing uneven.

_A dream._

His eyes scanned the dark but familiar room. He was still here in Mahiru’s bedroom.

_Just a dream… just a stupid dream…_

He kept repeating those words in his mind but the anxious feeling in his chest wouldn’t go away. He glanced to the side and saw that Mahiru was still sleeping beside him.

_Safe and breathing._

But the dream felt too vivid, too _real_. Kuro’s breath hitched as he thought about it and he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

_Darkness._

_Darkness surrounded him and it seemed like there was no way out._

_No escape._

_He tried to call for Mahiru but there was no response._

_No Mahiru in sight, no Mahiru to be heard._

_And that frightened him so, so much._

His chest hurt just thinking about it. He shut his eyes tight but that left him in utter darkness again and only made him more anxious.

_He doesn't want to be alone._

_The darkness was overwhelming, his hopeless thoughts were consuming him, and everything terrified him._

Mahiru stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. His sleepy gaze drifted over to Kuro, and upon seeing the vampire’s troubled expression, Mahiru sat up immediately.

“Kuro? Are you okay?”

His eyes were wide and Kuro could see how worried he was. Mahiru was instantly awake as soon as he noticed Kuro’s distressed state, and Kuro appreciated his genuine care.

He doesn't want to lose Mahiru.

He inhaled sharply at the thought and felt panic beginning to rise within him again.

He tried pushing that feeling away, instead wanting to focus on Mahiru’s presence beside him.

“...Mahiru, come here. I need to hear your heartbeat.”

Mahiru blinked, still unsure of what exactly had perturbed Kuro so badly in the first place. Nevertheless, he obliged and shifted towards his partner. Kuro soon felt Mahiru’s arms wrap themselves around him, gently guiding him closer so that his head rested against the Eve’s chest.

_Calming._

The steady beating of Mahiru’s heart was enough to let Kuro relax slightly. Kuro moved his arms around Mahiru’s body, holding him protectively, and they sat like this for several minutes. The quiet atmosphere around them was comfortable, and gradually, Kuro’s breathing slowed and the tight feeling in his chest eased.

_He's fine. He's safe. He’s here._

“Are you okay? You can talk to me if you need to, Kuro. I'm here for you,” Mahiru spoke first, breaking the silence.

“No… I'm fine. I just need you here in my arms right now,” Kuro mumbled. He noticed the way that Mahiru’s heartbeat momentarily increased in speed when he said that, and he almost smiled at the fact.

“Okay Kuro, that's fine.”

Mahiru’s answer was simple, and Kuro was grateful for that. After a few minutes they both grew tired and let themselves lay back down, still holding each other close.

They soon drifted off to sleep like that, their arms around each other and Kuro’s head resting in Mahiru’s warm chest, still listening to his heartbeat.

_He’s here._


	3. influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simple moments in Mahiru’s life that included Kuro were the moments that had him thinking about how lucky he truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one is a bit bland hhh im not too confident in it tbh but i hope it's okay !! <3
> 
> day 3: ~~struggles~~ /evolution

The simple moments in Mahiru’s life that included Kuro were the moments that had him thinking about how lucky he truly was.

Light chatter filled the kitchen one evening as Kuro and Mahiru finished up the last of their dinner. They sat across from each other at the table as usual, and the comfortable air that surrounded them made Mahiru’s heart feel warm with joy. Mahiru cherished the time they spent together and he was thankful for everything that Kuro had brought into his life. The easiness of their relationship was something they both appreciated, and Mahiru felt happy whenever he thought about how much stronger their bond was now compared to when they first met. He was content with the changes in his life since they formed their contract and grateful for Kuro’s presence in his life.

As they both stood up to begin clearing the table, it made Mahiru think about how he enjoyed making dinner and cleaning up afterwards even more now, since Kuro had started to help him every night. It was small gestures like this that reminded Mahiru of how much Kuro had changed throughout the months they've known each other.

“Kuro?”

Kuro looked over at Mahiru when he heard his name. “Hm?”

“I was thinking about how much you've changed since I first met you.”

Kuro furrowed his brows in confusion, setting his plate down in the sink he now stood by. “...What do you mean?”

“Well, I've seen you grow a lot as a person since we met,” Mahiru said thoughtfully, walking next to Kuro and setting his own plate down in the sink as well. “You're more open with me now, which makes me glad because I only want you to feel like you have someone to talk to when you need to. You communicate with me more and you've started to express yourself better.”

Mahiru smiled slightly before continuing, “You’ve started to have a more positive attitude about things and you’re willing to try and make your own decisions, too. You help me out around the apartment when you can even if it’s not exactly in your nature to do so. I do see the effort you're making and I appreciate it. I don't know… I guess it’s random for me to bring this up right now, but it’s something I think about often and I want you to know that I’m proud of you.”

He met Kuro’s eyes with a fond gaze and his smile grew when he saw the blush on the vampire’s face. Kuro scratched his cheek nervously before responding.

“Ah, I get what you mean. But Mahiru, all of that is because of you. You've had a big impact on my life and you've taught me a lot of things that I'll never forget.”

“That makes me happy, Kuro, “ Mahiru said, and it was true. It warmed Mahiru’s heart to hear that he was able to have that kind of effect on someone who was so important to him.

“You've grown so much yourself, Mahiru. You’re kind and thoughtful, and you try harder every day to be a better person. I admire that,” Kuro reached out and ruffled his Eve’s hair affectionately. “I’m bad with words but… I'm proud of you too.” 

Mahiru’s eyes widened, but Kuro’s eyes were soft with love, so Mahiru knew he meant what he said. He grinned up at Kuro. “Thank you, Kuro. It means a lot for you to say that.”

“Can't deal… your smile is still too bright…” Kuro mumbled, averting his eyes.

Mahiru laughed at Kuro’s shy reaction and moved closer to wrap his arms around his partner. Kuro returned the embrace, resting his chin on top of Mahiru’s head.

They’ve had a significant impact on each other’s lives and they both knew that. They were a pair that strengthened and brought out the best in each other, helping each other to grow in many ways.

And they only had each other to thank for that.


	4. reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru only ever wanted Kuro to feel loved. So now, he took a moment to think carefully of what was the best way to reassure him. Because, thinking simply, they were partners and Mahiru should be there for Kuro at a time like this when he was doubting himself so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this one is clear enough/described well enough ?? aaaaa
> 
> day 4: vulnerable/ ~~chained~~

“Kuro? _Kuro!_ _"_

Mahiru huffed in frustration, wondering why Kuro wasn’t responding to his calls. Kuro was in the living room, presumably watching television based on the faint noise that Mahiru could hear from where he was in the kitchen. He decided to find out the reason for Kuro’s silence and left the kitchen.

“Kuro, why aren't you-”

He stopped abruptly when he walked into the living room because the sight he was met with was one that confused him.

Kuro sat at the couch - which was something Mahiru rarely saw, as the vampire usually chose to lay across the couch or even on the floor - staring straight ahead at the television. Although, he didn't seem to really be watching what was on screen. Rather, he had a blank look in his eyes, as if he was lost in thought and not processing what was on screen in front of him.

And Mahiru thought that this behaviour was very odd.

“...Kuro?”

Still, Kuro didn't speak. Concerned, Mahiru tentatively made his way over to where Kuro sat.

“Hey, Kuro?” he tried.

Kuro slowly looked up, his eyes unfocused. Mahiru attempted to raise his voice slightly, in hopes of gaining Kuro’s attention.

“Kuro? I've been calling you for a few minutes. Are you okay?”

He definitely wasn't prepared for the words that came next.

“Mahiru… why do you still love me?”

“Huh?”

It was now that he thought to look closer and noticed something else in Kuro’s eyes, something like fear, or doubt. It was subtle, as if he was trying his best to mask it with his usual impassiveness, but Mahiru knew Kuro too well. He knew when something was off with his partner. And there was definitely apprehension, uneasiness, and insecurity in his eyes, something that would easily be overlooked by anyone who wasn't Mahiru.

But Mahiru saw right through his facade, as usual, and it made his heart drop to see Kuro like this.

Mahiru knew Kuro was strong.

He could fight. He could protect himself and anyone around him with little to no effort.

Emotionally though, Kuro was still so unsure of himself. Emotionally, Mahiru needed to protect him. Because it's what Kuro would do for him, without hesitation.

Mahiru carefully sat next to Kuro. The worry in Kuro’s eyes was still there, and Mahiru reached out to hold his hands in comfort.

Mahiru only ever wanted Kuro to feel loved. So now, he took a moment to think carefully of what was the best way to reassure him. Because, thinking simply, they were partners and Mahiru should be there for Kuro at a time like this when he was doubting himself.

Kuro was trying so hard to keep his composure but Mahiru knew that he was far from calm on the inside. This happened to him occasionally, since he was still susceptible to his darker thoughts getting the best of him sometimes. Mahiru didn't know why Kuro suddenly had these thoughts and what triggered them all of a sudden. He regarded that as trivial at the moment because what mattered most right now was helping him feel better.

Mahiru smiled softly at Kuro because he knew the expression would help relieve him of his worries almost immediately. Kuro’s tense figure relaxed a bit, and that gave Mahiru the confidence to continue.

“I’m in love with you, Kuro. You're the most important person in my life and nothing will ever change that. Nothing, Kuro. I really love you.”

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Kuro, who was trembling ever so slightly. It pained him to see Kuro like this, and he hoped his words would reach Kuro’s heart.

“I love you so much,” Mahiru repeated, tightening his hold.

He retracted, only to lean in and gently kiss Kuro before pulling him into a warm embrace again.

Kuro didn't need to speak, returning the hug after a moment, but Mahiru could feel he’d gotten his message across.

And Mahiru silently promised himself that he would always be there for Kuro, whenever he may need support, no matter the situation.


	5. unspoken (love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mahiru… somewhere, somehow, I started to fall in love with you._
> 
> _I really do love you, don't I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i had a hard time writing this but im very happy with how it turned out !! i hope you'll enjoy as well <3
> 
> day 5: secrets/ ~~flaws~~

**[10:26pm]**

Mahiru poured himself a glass of water to drink before bed. The kitchen was almost completely dark, with the exception of dim moonlight that came through the window from outside.  A comfortable air settled around the sloth pair as Mahiru sipped his water and Kuro leaned against the countertop, waiting patiently.

Kuro thought it was nice that they were able to be around each other like this in silence without it feeling awkward. In fact, he often thought about a lot of things he appreciated ever since Mahiru came into his life.

If he was honest, there were a lot of things that he hasn't told Mahiru yet - a lot of things that he hid only because he wasn't brave enough to speak his mind. Not dark secrets or regrets from the past, but rather, new feelings and wishes for the future.

Mahiru was the kindest person he knew. Mahiru was always patient and understanding with him, something that no one else had ever bothered to be. Mahiru was able to help him feel better about himself with simple words, and Kuro knew his care was genuine. Mahiru made Kuro feel loved.

And all of that and more had been the cause of Kuro’s new feelings.

The kitchen wasn't completely silent as they stood across from each other in the small space of the room. Mahiru spoke in between sips, talking about this and that and Kuro thought that his voice, quiet and a bit drowsy, was endearing to hear.

Often and especially lately, Kuro realized that a lot about Mahiru made his heart feel warm with adoration. He realized that he yearned for things he never thought he'd ever want with someone before.

Sometimes, he wanted to intertwine his fingers with Mahiru’s and hold on for as long as he could. Mahiru’s smaller hands looked soft and Kuro wondered how they would fit in his own. He wanted to feel Mahiru’s fingers laced together with his and feel that steady, comforting hold that he was sure Mahiru would have.

Then there were the times when he wished he could wrap his arms around Mahiru and hold him close to his chest. He longed to feel Mahiru’s warmth in his arms, certain that it would make him feel like he was protecting the boy by holding him.

And he could only dream of having enough courage to lean in just a bit closer sometimes and kiss Mahiru’s lips, because maybe he would see him smile afterwards and blush softly, brown eyes full of joy.

But most of the time, he simply wanted to talk. He wanted to talk about a lot of things with Mahiru - things he's never told anyone before and things he would never tell anyone who wasn't Mahiru.

_Words of trust. Whispers of love. Promises of forever._

Kuro wished he could talk to Mahiru about what he felt for him someday. But he was also content with the way that things were between them right now, so he decided to leave it be.

Mahiru downed the last of his water and placed his glass carefully in the sink.

“Okay, we can head to bed now. Thank you, Kuro,” and Mahiru flashed that familiar, bright smile at Kuro that always gave him butterflies and made his heart beat fast, no matter how many times he saw it.

_Mahiru… somewhere, somehow, I started to fall in love with you._

_I really do love you, don’t I?_

“W-What’s that, Kuro? Did you say something?”

Kuro snapped out of his thoughts, registering Mahiru’s words slowly.

It was dark and Kuro almost missed it, but he noticed the soft blush on Mahiru’s cheeks as his Eve gazed at him, slightly wide-eyed.

 _Pretty_ , he thought without meaning to, and his heart skipped a beat.

“What a pain… I didn't say anything. You must be imagining things. Go to bed, you're tired,” Kuro mumbled, shrugging it off.

But his heart was still racing and his face felt rather warm.

_Maybe I’ll tell him that I love him soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a Reason why i picked 10:26pm as the time that this fic took place LMAO but coincidentally it also happened to be the exact time that i started writing this. i didn't even plan that i just started typing out the first sentence and checked the time and it was 10:26pm. very spooky


	6. sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Such a troublesome Eve… the things I do for you, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh i feel like this one could've been a bit better but i hope it's alright <3
> 
> day 6: ~~video games~~ /bedtime

“Mahiru?”

Kuro walked down the dark hallway of their apartment, wondering where Mahiru could be. He expected the Eve to be in bed by now; it was late and Mahiru rarely stayed up at this hour. After dinner, Mahiru had quickly mentioned something about needing to finish some homework before bed, and that it wouldn’t take long, so Kuro decided to stay out of his way until he finished. Mahiru seemed to be a bit more stressed out than usual this past week or so, and Kuro worried that school might have the Eve overworking himself.

Kuro wandered into the kitchen, flicking on the light as he entered. He looked around and spotted Mahiru sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by a pile of books and papers and resting with his head in his arms.

“Mahiru… it’s late, are you done yet…?”

When there was no response, Kuro frowned. He sighed before walking over to the table where Mahiru sat and gently tapped his shoulder.

“Mahi…?”

He took a closer look at the boy and realized that he'd fallen asleep at the table. Kuro sighed wearily.

“What a pain… you're overworking yourself, aren't you?” he mumbled to himself. He loved Mahiru and appreciated how hardworking he was, though he did wish that his Eve would be a bit easier on himself sometimes.

Kuro gazed fondly at Mahiru, his heart warm. Mahiru’s faint breathing and sleeping face was an endearing sight to Kuro - in fact,  _cute_  crossed his mind briefly. Even in his sleep, it was obvious that Mahiru was absolutely exhausted. Kuro felt that it was his responsibility to carry Mahiru back to bed where he'd be able to comfortably get the rest he needed.

“Such a troublesome Eve… the things I do for you, huh?” Kuro mused.

He didn't really mind though. He genuinely cared about Mahiru, so he was fine with this.

Trying his best to not wake him, Kuro took great care in lifting Mahiru up from the kitchen chair. Once he'd done that, he held Mahiru closely in his arms, bridal style. Mahiru remained asleep, his body limp in Kuro’s hold, and Kuro felt proud of himself for successfully managing that.

Kuro then carried his Eve to their bedroom - making sure to not disturb Mahiru in his sleep as he walked down the hall - where he carefully laid him down on their bed. Mahiru slept through the short trip from the kitchen to the bedroom, and Kuro couldn't help but smile slightly at his soft expression and light snoring.

“Mahiru… I love you, you know that?” Kuro murmured, a look of affection in his eyes.

He slowly and cautiously pulled back the covers from underneath Mahiru so that he could lift them over him instead. Kuro then got into bed himself, laying in front of Mahiru and wrapping an arm around him.

Mahiru stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open for a moment before he closed them again with a small smile.

“Thank you, Kuro,” he whispered. Kuro leaned forward and gently kissed Mahiru’s forehead.

“Shh… it’s nothing. Just get some rest, Mahiru.”

In all honesty, carrying Mahiru to bed was all worth it just to see the Eve’s tired but content smile as he drifted off to sleep once again.


	7. I've wanted to kiss you all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart had started to beat fast and he wished it would slow down because he thought it was stupid that this was happening only due to the fact that Mahiru was so close to him. He thought it was stupid that Mahiru had caused these new feelings to grow in his heart but really, he didn't know how to feel for Mahiru in any way other than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i dont know how i managed to finish these bc i'm a really slow writer but i really wanted to do this and i'm glad i did !! i'm proud of myself for finishing this <3
> 
> day 7: AU (Highschool)

“This is such a pain.”

Kuro and Mahiru sat in the library, trying to finish up their pile of homework that was assigned for the weekend. They had agreed to meet up at the library after school and help each other out with their assignments because Mahiru said that they would be able to finish their work quicker that way.

That would've been the case but Kuro wasn't exactly in the mood to work today. Instead, he was resting with his head in his arms, watching from the side as Mahiru worked on math problems.

“Kuro, if you get it done now, you'll be free from homework this whole weekend,” Mahiru tried to encourage his friend while scribbling away at his notebook.

“Or I could not do it at all. This is so exhausting.”

“Kuro! That's not the type of attitude you should have! Are you having trouble with something?”

Kuro sighed and turned his head to stare at his laptop, a half-finished essay on screen in front of him.

“No. This essay is a pain though.”

Mahiru didn't say anything, too focused on his own work. Kuro looked over at him and sat up slightly. He watched closely and saw Mahiru frown before erasing at his paper, frustrated.

In spite of Mahiru’s upset expression, Kuro couldn't stop himself from staring. He still managed to look cute, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed at his notebook. There was that usual determination in his brown eyes as well, a stubbornness that Kuro had grown to find endearing rather than annoying over time.

Kuro pushed those thoughts away though.

“Are you having trouble with something?” he inquired.

Mahiru let out a sigh. “I guess… math has never been my strength,” he admitted.

Kuro moved closer to take a look at Mahiru’s math problems. They seemed fairly easy to him from what he could see, but he understood why Mahiru might be having trouble with them.

Beside him, Mahiru nervously fidgeted in his chair.

“Give me the questions and maybe I can help you,” Kuro suggested.

“They're on that page there,” Mahiru said, gesturing over to his open textbook.

Kuro’s eyes followed where Mahiru had motioned towards. The textbook was on Mahiru's other side so Kuro would have to reach to get it, unless he wanted to stand up and walk over to that side of the table. Kuro thought the latter was less appealing and seemed like more of a pain.

Kuro shifted closer to Mahiru, moving his chair with him, and reached over for the textbook. He had to stretch his arms and it was both tiring and painful, but after much effort, he managed to just about have his hands on the book.

He wrapped his fingers around the edges of the textbook when Mahiru jumped slightly in his seat.

It happened in a matter of seconds. Mahiru turned his head at the same time that Kuro happened to glance at him and their eyes met. Mahiru’s cheeks were a brilliant shade of red and Kuro could feel heat rising in his own.

And Kuro thought that Mahiru was beautiful, and forgot where they were and what they were even doing as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Their faces were only inches apart and Kuro’s eyes flickered down to Mahiru’s lips for a fleeting moment.

He wanted to kiss him. But of course, he didn't.

So he forced his gaze back up to Mahiru’s eyes.

“Oh,” Kuro breathed out, because his mind couldn't form a proper sentence.

His heart had started to beat fast and he wished it would slow down because he thought it was stupid that this was happening only due to the fact that Mahiru was so close to him. He thought it was stupid that Mahiru had caused these new feelings to grow in his heart but really, he didn't know how to feel for Mahiru in any way other than this.

He should move back.

Before he could do anything, Mahiru turned away and stood up. “I-I think we should head home now. It’s getting late and I can't focus on this for any longer.”

Kuro thought that there was something off about Mahiru’s demeanor but he didn't say anything. He hummed in agreement and shut his laptop off, ready to pack up his things.

He kept telling himself to forget what had just happened and forget how that stupid thought to kiss Mahiru had crossed his mind.

* * *

Upon exiting the building though, they were met with rain pouring down from dark, grey clouds above them.

“What a pain…” Kuro groaned, frowning up at the sky.

“I have an umbrella. Wait a second,” Mahiru unzipped his bag and reached inside, pulling out a light blue umbrella from it.

“That's just like you to come prepared, isn't it?” Kuro said, sighing. “I didn't think to bring an umbrella today…”

“Well, we’ll just have to share then. I'll walk you home,” Mahiru decided.

That statement made Kuro feel nervous. Sharing an umbrella meant standing _very close_ together. With what had already happened in the library, Kuro wasn't sure how much more of this his heart could take today.

“I don't know, Mahiru. Maybe it’s best if we wait it out inside,” Kuro suggested, looking back at the library doors.

“I need to be home as soon as possible to start my chores, though. It’s already past the time that I usually start them. Come on, Kuro, I'll walk you home and then I'll head home by myself afterwards. My apartment isn't far from where you live,” Mahiru coaxed.

It didn't seem like Mahiru was going to take no for an answer. And Kuro wasn't about to stay by himself in the library, waiting for the rain to stop.

“Alright, alright. Let's just go,” Kuro agreed finally with a slight reluctance in his voice.

Mahiru smiled cheerfully at Kuro and Kuro had to glance away, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat.

Mahiru opened his umbrella and held it over him and Kuro. Sure enough, as Kuro expected, they had to stand very close together in order to both stay dry. They were best friends but they were almost never _this_ physically close to each other, and Kuro could feel his face grow warm as they started to walk down the street, their hands mere centimeters apart.

Despite how troublesome the whole situation was, another part of Kuro enjoyed this. It felt natural, almost as if it was something they were meant to be doing. Kuro slowly started to feel more comfortable with their proximity and eased into a light conversation with Mahiru. Soon, they reached an intersection where they would have to cross, and their chatter died down.

They stood side by side, waiting for their turn to cross. Kuro was very much aware of how their hands were brushing against each other at their sides. He caught a glimpse of Mahiru beside him. His brown eyes were fixed to the ground but his cheeks were dusted with a blush. Kuro wondered why for a moment, but then it hit him.

And then he spoke.

“I like you, Mahiru.”

The lights indicated that it was time for them to cross the street now.

But Mahiru didn't move and neither did Kuro. Instead, Mahiru’s eyes widened and he turned his head quickly to search Kuro’s face, as if he was looking for a sign that maybe he’d heard wrong.

Rain continued to patter down around them as they gazed into into each other’s eyes and Mahiru’s blush only grew with each passing second. Kuro’s own face felt hot and his heart was beating faster than it ever had before in his whole entire life.

“Huh? Wait, K-Kuro, what?” Mahiru finally managed to stutter out.

Kuro sighed and looked away, unable to meet Mahiru’s eyes out of embarrassment. But he meant what he’d said and suddenly, something urged him to reach over just a little bit more towards Mahiru’s hand, and his fingers wrapped themselves around the other boy’s wrist.

Mahiru didn't pull away.

“Kuro… you like me? As more than a friend?”

His voice was raised in pitch and Kuro could hear how nervous he was. He could even feel it by the way that Mahiru’s hand trembled in his hold.

Still, Mahiru didn't pull away.

“That's what I said, isn't it? Can't deal…”

“I mean, I-I like you too.”

Kuro finally let his eyes meet Mahiru’s again. He could feel Mahiru’s fingers slowly moving to lace together with his own.

“I really like you, Kuro. For a long time I've liked you.”

There was that usual, happy smile on Mahiru’s face again and his eyes were full of joy, but Kuro thought he looked happier than he's ever seen him before. Kuro’s eyes trailed down to Mahiru’s lips and he leaned in closer, encouraged by Mahiru’s confession.

“I've wanted to kiss you all day, Mahiru.”

Mahiru’s eyes fluttered shut and he smiled trustingly, “I’m more than okay with that, Kuro.”

So Kuro finally stepped closer and finally leaned in enough to press his lips to Mahiru’s in a soft kiss, the way he wanted to less than an hour ago. He could feel Mahiru smiling widely against the kiss and it made him smile himself, his heart racing and his skin tingling where Mahiru’s fingers rested.

They pulled away eventually and Mahiru was first to realize that they would have to wait again to cross the street because they had been standing there for some time, and he lightly scolded Kuro for making him even more late in starting his chores, but he wasn't actually upset, of course. His face was very red and he was still smiling, looking a bit dazed from the kiss.

They held each other’s hand as they crossed the street a minute later, heading home together under Mahiru’s umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any errors in this i apologize, i was exhausted when i edited this so yeah. <3 i hope you enjoyed still !!


End file.
